When I Was Your Man
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang penyesalan seorang Wu Yifan


_**Miss Wuhan present**_

_**Tittle : When I Was Your Man**_

_**Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan**_

_**Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)**_

_**Genre : Sad, hurt**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review**_

Suara teriakan dari mommy membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku membuka kedua mataku yang masih sulit untuk terbuka lebar karena jujur saat ini aku masih merasakan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Karena rutinitas di kantor dan banyak sekali pekerjaan sampai harus lembur dan itu membuatku harus merelakan waktu istirahatku dan dalam sehari hanya tidur selama 3 jam. Setelah aku berhasil membuka lebar kedua mataku, aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan seketika itu pula aku termenung dan tersenyum miris.

"Biasanya aku akan melihatmu tersenyum di dekapanku pada saat aku pertama kali membuka mataku di pagi hari. Namun sekarang kau tidak lagi berada di dekapanku." Ucapku sambil memandangi sebelah tempat tidurku yang kosong.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

Setelah selesai membersihkan diriku aku berjalan menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan mommyku. Meja makan terasa sangat sepi karena hanya ada aku dan mommy di rumah yang sebesar ini. Mungkin jika 3 bulan yang lalu masih terdapat seorang namja yang selalu menemaniku dan mommy untuk sarapan pagi bahkan dia kadang – kadang membantu mommy untuk memasak sarapan.

"Kau mau berangkat bekerja Baby?" tanya mommy

"Anni mommy aku hanya akan memantau ke lokasi proyek saja setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Oh jika begitu maukah kau mengantar mommy membelikan kado untuk_nya_?"

Seketika aku menghentikan acara mengunyah makananku saat mommy berkata seperti itu. Jantungku terasa berhenti sesaat saat mendengar ucapan dari mommy. Sepertinya mommy mengetahui perubahan di dalam ekspresiku. Mommy terlihat sangat menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu kemudian dia meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Gwenchana mommy. Setelah pulang dari melihat proyek aku akan menemani mommy membelikan kado untuk_nya_." Ucapku dengan memberikan senyum kepada mommy. Mommy sadar jika senyum yang kuberikan adalah sebuah senyum keterpaksaan. Setelah selesai sarapan aku bergegas berangkat menuju lokasi proyek tersebut menggunakan mobil _Ferarri_ merah kebanggaanku. Sebelum aku memasuki mobiku aku menyempatkan mencium kedua pipi mommy yang sangat kucintai. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat menuju lokasi proyek tersebut. Aku mengerang frustasi saat melihat jalanan di kota Seoul yang sekarang ini sedang macet total. Sudah beberapa kali aku menekan klakson supaya pengendara mobil di depanku maju namun itu semua hanya nihil karena mobilku sedari tadi tidak maju sesenti pun. Karena merasa sangat bosan aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan radio di mobil. Aku terkejut ketika mendengarkan lagu yang diputarkan di radio tersebut. Kupegang dadaku yang tiba – tiba saja terasa begitu sesak dan meremasnya berharap rasa sesak itu dapat menghilang dari dadaku. Otakku kembali mengingat memori tentang lagu ini, lagu yang menjadi favoritnya karena ketika dia bersamaku dia akan selalu menyanyikan lagu ini dengan suara indahnya.

_**Our song in the radio but it don't sound the same**_

Drttt drttt

Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil poselku dan membaca pesan yang kuterima dari sahabat terbaikku. Aku tersenyum saat menerima pesan darinya, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu karena dia pindah ke Perancis untuk bekerja sekaligus menetap disana. Dan sekarang dia berada di Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Sebelum kembali ke Perancis dia ingin menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganku dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak ajakannya. Aku sungguh sangat merindukannya meskipun dia sering kali bersikap bodoh namun dia merupakan sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Sebentar lagi urusanku selesai dan aku mengirimkan pesan kepadanya untuk menungguku di café heaven.

_ Café Heaven_

Aku memasuki café tersebut kemudian kedua mataku menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang ada di café ini untuk mencari sosok sahabatku tersebut. Tak lama aku dapat menemukan seseorang yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan senyum sumringahnya. Tanpa mau membuang waktu aku berlari kecil ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya sangat erat, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang begitu membuncah. Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan sambil membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat.

"_What's up bro? _Kulihat kau tidak banyak berubah?" tanyanya setelah kami melepaskan pelukan.

"_I'm fine bro_. Bagaimana Perancis apakah menyenangkan?" tanyaku sambil menyesap _Cappuchino _yang tadi kupesan.

"Disana sangat menyenangkan. Kapan – kapan kau harus berkunjung kesana. Aku akan membawamu berkeliling tempat – tempat yang sangat indah dan romantis yang ada di Perancis."

"Jika aku tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanku aku akan mampir kesana. Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Aku sangat kaget mendengar berita pernikahan kalian bukankah kalian berdua musuh bebuyutan saat masih kuliah dulu. Kalian mirip dengan Tom and Jerry yang selalu saja bertengkar jika kalian bertemu."

"Baekhyun sekarang sedang mengandung anakku Yifan. Usia kandungannya sudah berjalan 7 bulan dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa. Maka dari itu aku tidak mengajaknya ke Seoul. Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap kandungannya jika dia berpergian jauh."

"MWO? Baek hamil? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kabar gembira seperti ini Chanyeol?"

"Mianhae Yifan bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Oh iya kapan kau dan Luhan akan menyusul kami? Aku ingat saat masih kuliah dulu kalian berdua merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi kemana – mana selalu saja berdua dan mengumbar kemesraan dimanapun kalian berada. Kau tahu aku dulu sangat iri kepadamu Yifan. Karena kau dan Luhan sama – sama saling mencintai."

Lagi dadaku terasa sangat sesak saat aku mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan nama_nya. _Hatiku hancur karena mendengar namanya. Dan rasa menyesal pun datang menghampiriku saat orang – orang menyebutkan namanya di hadapanku.Airmataku berlomba - lomba untuk keluar dari mataku. Selalu saja aku akan menangis jika ada seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya dihadapanku. Benar aku memang namja yang sangat lemah. Dan aku menjadi namja lemah seperti ini karena aku kehilangannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena melihatku yang meneteskan liquid asin dari kedua mataku.

"Aku dan Luhan sudah berakhir Yeol. Bahkan besok lusa Luhan akan menikah dan berbahagia dengan namja lain." Jawabku diiringi dengan isak tangis.

"Bagaimana kau dan Luhan bisa putus? Bukankah kalian masih sama – sama saling mencintai?"

"Karena keegoisanku dan ketamakkanku aku jadi kehilangan orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Aku kehilangan nafasku, jiwaku. Dan yang membuat aku tampak sangat bodoh adalah aku sangat menyesal telah kehilangannya. Dan aku baru menyadari dia begitu berharga bagiku saat dia sudah pergi menginggalkanku. Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol? Aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat dia akan berbahagia dengan namja lain."

_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down **_

_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

_-When I Was Your Man-_

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Beruntung bagiku karena mommy sekarang tidak ada di rumah jadi aku bisa menangis sepuasnya dan sekencang – kencangnya. Jika mommy berada di rumah maka dia akan sangat khawatir melihat kondisiku yang sangat berantakan seperti ini dan aku tidak suka membuat mommy khawatir kepadaku. aku jatuh terduduk sambil menekuk kedua lututku dan menangis di sana. Percakapanku dengan Chanyeol tadi membuatku mengingat kembali kesalahanku kepada Luhan sehingga dia pergi meninggalkanku. Rasa menyesal memang selalu datang di akhir. Dan sekarang aku pun merasakannya. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal telah menyakiti Luhan yang begitu baik dan sangat mencintaiku. Namun apa yang kulakukan? Aku malah menyia-nyiakan Luhan yang sangat mencintaiku. Tuhan inikah hukuman yang kau berikan kepadaku karena aku telah menyia – nyiakan Luhan yang selalu berada di sisiku? Setelah isakanku cukup reda aku berjalan lemah kearah lemari dan mengambil sebuah diary yang ku simpan di lemari tersebut. Itu adalah diary Luhan dan aku akan selalu membacanya ketika aku begitu merindukan Luhan. Dengan tangan yang bergetar aku membuka diary tersebut dan mulai membacanya

_6 November 2013_

_Hari ini adalah ulang tahun namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia. Dan hari ini juga bertepatan dengan hari jadi kita yang ke 7 tahun. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku dan Yifan sudah menjalin hubungan selama 7 tahun. Bukankah itu waktu yang sangat lama? Mungkin jika kami sudah menikah saat ini kami akan mempunyai 2 orang anak yang sangat lucu. Hehe apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah meciptakan Yifan di dunia ini. Dan aku bersyukur karena Engkau telah mengirimkan Yifan kepadaku Tuhan. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Yifan seumur hidupku. Hari ini akan ada pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang yahun Yifan. Aku dan mommynya Yifan sudah menyiapkan pesta ini dengan sangat matang. Aku sudah menyiapkan kado yang sangat special untuk Yifan di ulang tahun kali ini. Aku berharap semoga Yifan suka dengan kado yang aku berikan._

_**Flashback **_

"_Yoboseo Yifannie" ucap Luhan melalui sambungan telepon_

"_Waeyo haniie?" jawabku dengan suara yang sangat dingin._

"_Kau masih sibuk chagi?"_

"_Ne masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan mungkin hari ini aku akan lembur."_

"_Emm tidak bisakah kau pulang kerumah sekarang? Aku dan mommy sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil – kecilan untukmu chagi"_

"_Pesta? Buat apa?"_

"_Kau lupa chagi jika sekarang kau berulang tahun."_

"_Ah iya aku lupa mianhae tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku saat ini."_

"_Gwenchana. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras chagi aku tidak mau jika sampai kau sakit."_

"_Ne gomawo hannie"_

"_Saengil Chukkae uri Wu YIfan. Terima kasih karena sampai sekarang kau tetap bisa menghirup oksigen. Dan juga selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 7 chagi. Terima kasih kau telah bersamaku selama 7 tahun terakhir dan aku berharap hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir di tahun ke 7. Terima kasih kau telah dilahirkan oleh Tuhan untuk melengkapi kehidupanku. Jeongmal saranghae Yifan. I always love you unconditionly."_

"_Gomawo dan nado saranghae."_

_Flashback Off_

_1 Januari 2014_

_Entah mengapa aku merasakan jika rasa cinta Yifan mulai berkurang kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku menyadari hal ini sudah cukup lama namun aku selalu saja menutup mata terhadap kenyataan bahwa saat ini Yifan sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku terlalu takut jika Yifan tidak mencintaiku lagi karena aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Kejadian di pesta tadi sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Yifan sudah berubah dan tidak mencintaiku lagi. Jika biasanya dia akan selalu mengajakku pergi kemanapun dia berada namun tadi dia melarangku untuk ikut dengannya. Dan aku harus mengeluarkan rengekan yang sangat manja dan juga aegyo agar dia mengizinkanku ikut dengannya. Dan usahaku berhasil dia akhirnya mengajakku ke pesta tersebut. Jika dulu dia yang selalu mengajakku ke pesta sekarang aku yang harus merengek untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta. Aku sangat menyukai pesta karena disana pasti ada sesi untuk berdansa. Aku sangat menyukai berdansa dan Yifan sangat mengetahui hal itu. Dia akan selalu mengajakku berdansa meskipun kemampuan berdansanya sangat buruk. Namun dia mau menahan rasa malunya demi membahagiakanku. Bukankah sifat Yifan sangat romantis? Namun sekarang dia selalu saja menolak untuk kuajak berdansa. Bukan kali ini saja dia menolak untuk kuajak berdansa sudah berkali – kali dia menolaknya. Jika kupikir kembali saat ini Yifan sudah banyak berubah dia tidak lagi membelikanku bunga setiap hari padahal dulu dia selalu mengirimkan bunga kepadaku tak lupa dengn kartu ucapan yang sangat romantis. Dia sekarang juga jarang memegang tanganku bahkan dia hampir tidak pernah memegang tanganku. Dan dia sekarang hampir tidak mempunyai waktu bersamaku, waktunya selalu saja dihabiskan dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Aku berharap meskipun sikap Yifan berubah namun jangan sampai dia memutuskanku. Kuharap aku bisa mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 7 tahun ini. I love you Wu Yifan._

Tangisanku semakin menjadi – jadi setelah aku membaca buku diary Luhan. Dan aku pun semakin menyesal dengan sikap bodohku selama ini. Aku baru menyadari jika sikapku selama ini membuat Luhan sakit hati dan menderita. Selama ini aku selalu berfikir jika Luhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku karena aku tahu dengan pasti jika dia sangat mencintaiku. Jika kami bertengkar aku akan selalu berfikir jika Luhan pasti akan kembali lagi ke pelukanku. Oleh karena pemikiranku yang sangat egois itulah aku tidak pernah meminta maaf kepadanya. Seperti dugaanku dia selalu saja kembali kepadaku dan meminta maaf kepadaku. Padahal aku tahu jika yang sebenarnya bersalah adalah diriku. Namun lagi – lagi karena kasa ego ku yang sangat tinggi aku tidak mau mengakui kesalahanku kepadanya. Hingga sampai pada hari itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan setumpuk rasa penyesalan yang memenuhi hatiku.

_Flashback _

"_Kenapa kau datang ke sini Luhan? Kau tidak tahu jika aku sedang sibuk untuk sekarang ini eohh?" bentakku kepada Luhan dan seketika orang yang berada di lobi kantorku melihat kea rah kami berdua._

"_Mianhae Yifannie aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang ini untukmu. Karena aku tahu pasti sekarang kau belum makan siang bukan?" jawabnya dengan menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang kepadaku._

_PRANG_

_Seketika mata rusa tersebut melotot terkejut saat melihat kotak bekal makan siang yang telah dibawanya kulemparkan begitu saja sehingga isi dari kotak tersebut jatuh berserakan dimana- mana._

"_Aku tidak butuh makan siang darimu Luhan. Aku bisa membeli makan siang di restoran yang dekat dengan kantor. Berhentilah membuang – buang waktumu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti ini Luhan. Masih banyak hal yang berguna yang bisa kau lakukan daripada hanya memasakkan makan siang untukku."_

"_Mungkin bagimu hal yang aku lakukan ini tidak berguna namun hal ini sangat berguna bagiku Yifannie. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di matamu namun kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat jerih payahku selama ini Yifannie."_

"_Kenapa? Kau sekarang mulai tidak suka dengan sikapku? Jujur Luhan aku saat ini sudah mulai jenuh dengan hubungan kita. 7 tahun sudah kita lewati bersama dan itu membuatku sangat jenuh dengan hubungan ini."_

"_Kau jenuh dengan hubungan kita Yifannie?" tanya Luhan dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata rusanya. Melihat airmata yang keluar dari mata indahnya membuatku merasakan sesak yang sangat luar biasa di dadaku. Sungguh aku ingin bunuh diri saja saat ini karena aku telah membuat orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini menangis. Namun karena keangkuhanku aku tidak mau mengakui kesalahanku. Aku yakin jika Luhan nanti akan memaafkanku –lagi- dan akan kembali kepadaku. aku yakin jika Luhan tidak akan pernah menginggalkanku._

"_Ya Luhan aku sudah jenuh dengan hubungan kita. Kau tahu 7 tahun kita selau saja bersama – sama jadi wajar jika aku mulai jenuh dengan hubungan kita."_

"_Jadi inikah alasan mengapa sikapmu berubah selama ini? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau mulai jenuh dengan hubungan ini Yifan?"_

"_Bagaimana jika kita break untuk sementara?"_

"_Mengapa kau ingin kita break Yifan? Jika kau benar – benar jenuh kepadaku kau bisa memutuskan hubungan kita. Buat apa aku mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 7 tahun jika hanya ada salah satu pihak saja yang ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini. kau bisa memutuskanku Yifan aku akan menerima keputusanmu. Tapi asal kau tahu perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah berubah kepadamu. 7 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Yifan dan selama itulah rasa cintaku semakin bertambah kepadamu. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu. Selamat tinggal Yifan. Jeongmal mianhae jika selama ini aku melakukan kesalahan kepadamu." Ucap Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkanku yang mematung ditempat._

_Perkataan dari Luhan menohok tepat di jantungku. Benarkah jika selama ini aku bersikap seegois itu? Aku kembali mengingat kejadian selama aku berpacaran dengan Luhan. Memang benar jika selama ini aku sangat egois. Aku berlari mengejar Luhan bermaksud untuk meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali kepadaku namun aku tidak dapat mengejarnya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi dan terduduk lemas sambil terisak memanggil namanya. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin jika Luhan pergi menginggalkanku. Tak lama setelah itu aku merasakan tetesan air dari atas, tiba – tiba hujan dengan sangat deras turun ke muka bumi. Aku hanya terdiam ditempatku sambil terus menangisi kebodohanku yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan Luhan._

_Flashback off _

Ternyata selama ini aku salah Luhan. Kau tidak pernah kembali lagi kepadaku. mungkin aku memang pantas untuk kau tinggalkan. Mungkin Tuhan menghukumku dengan rasa penyesalan ini karena aku telah menyakiti hati salah satu malaikatnya.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan Luhan dalam hidupnya. Karena pada hari ini dia akan melepaskan masa lajangnya dengan menikah dengan namja yang dicintainya. Namun berbeda denganku, hari ini serasa menjadi hari kiamat bagiku. Karena hari ini aku akan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini menikah dan berbahagia bersama orang lain. Sedari tadi mataku tidak dapat berpaling dari sosok sempurnanya. Dia tampak begitu sangat mengagumkan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas dengan tubuh mungilnya. Aku berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan tangisanku saat kulihat dia dengan suaminya berdansa bersama. Lihatlah Luhan tampak sangat serasi dengan suaminya. Luhan sekarang kau bisa mengajak suamimu berdansa di pesta sepuas yang kau mau. Seandainya saja jika aku masih memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk kembali bersama Luhan aku akan setiap hari membelikannya bunga tulip kesukaannya. Memegang tangannya kemanapun kami melangkah. Memberikannya seluruh waktu yang kumiliki hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Membawanya ke seluruh pesta dan berdansa bersama karena aku tahu jika Luhan sangat suka berdansa. Namun sekarang aku melihat dia sangat bahagia berdansa di lantai dansa. Yang membuatku hancur adalah dia saat ini berdansa dengan orang lain. Dia berbahagia dengan orang lain, bukan denganku.

_**That I should have bought you flower**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours **_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party **_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing**_

_**But dancing with another man**_

Setelah acara dansa tersebut selesai aku memberanikan diri menemui Luhan. Aku bertekat untuk meminta maaf kepadanya karena selama ini aku selalu menyakiti hatinya. Kulihat dia cukup terkejut dengan kedatanganku di pesta pernikahannya. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman di dekat tempat resepsi untuk berbicara. Karena kami sangat membutuhkan privasi saat ini dan aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menganggu pembicaraan diantara kami berdua. Kami duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk, aku menghembuskan nafas berat dan mulai berbicara dengannya.

"Chukkae Luhan kau sekarang sudah menikah." Ucapku kepadanya.

"Gomawo Yifan. Bagaimana kabarmu dan mommy? Mianhae semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu maupun mommymu."

"Kabar mommy baik Luhan, tapi tidak dengan kabarku. Aku merasa sangat hancur karena rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Aku mau minta maaf kepadamu Luhan. Aku tahu jika aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk meminta maaf kepadamu atas semua kesalahanku kepadamu. Kesalahanku memang tidak bisa dimaafkan Luhan." Ucapku disertai dengan isak tangis.

"Tidak Yifan tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu Yifan."

"kau sungguh berhati malaikat Luhan. Aku berharap suamimu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang dulu pernah kulakukan. Aku berharap dia selalu memberikanmu bunga tulip kesukaanmu. Aku berharap dia selalu menggandeng tanganmu erat kemanapun kalian melangkah. Aku berharap dia memberikan seluruh waktunya kepadamu. Membawamu ke semua pesta dan berdansa bersama. Karena aku mengingat hal kau sangat menyukai berdansa. Lakukan semua hal yang ingin kau lakukan bersamanya Luhan."

GREP

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat kurasakan Luhan memeluk erat tubuhku. Dan aku jiga membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang menjadi candu bagiku. Namun mungkin ini akan menjadi pelukan kami yang terakhir karena dia sekarang bukan lagi menjadi milikku. Kurasakan Luhan melepas pelukan diantara kami dan tangan lembutnya menghapus airmataku.

"Kau juga harus bahagia Yifan. Temukanlah orang yang tepat bagimu. Jika kau berbahagia maka aku juga ikut berbahagia."

"Ne Luhan aku berjanji aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Semoga kau bahagia bersama suamimu dan jangan pernah mengeluarkan airmata lagi ne. Cukup aku saja namja brengsek yang selalu membuatmu menangis. Dan berbahagialah bersamanya."

_**Although it hurts**_

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

_**I hope he buys you flowers **_

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Give you all his hours **_

_**When he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party **_

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done **_

_**When I was your man **_

_**END**_

**Gimana reader tentang ff ini. ff ini merupakan songfic dari lagi Bruno Mars yang judulnya "When I Was Your Man". Nih lagu emang ngejleb banget dan saat dengerin lagu ini tiba – tiba aja muncul iden untuk buat ff aneh bin ajaib seperti ini. don't forget to review ne pai pai ^^**


End file.
